1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device with a standby mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones and digital photo frames have a Micro Control Unit (MCU). When those electronic devices enter a standby state, the MCU continues to use power to be available to maintain some functions. However, if there are no functions to maintain then the power used by the MCU is wasted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device to overcome the described limitations.